


When It's Time

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I just want more fluff in the Jeremichael tag okay, M/M, Soulmate AU, This is pure and self-indulgant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Each person, at a certain age, received a mark matching someone else's indicating a perfect match for a relationship. Often times, it would be a name and an intricate depiction of what could represent them. These depictions would fit together like puzzle pieces - a tree and an ax, a pen and a paper, a controller and a console, etcetera.





	When It's Time

Ever since he first got it, Jeremy was always curious about his soul mark.

Each person, at a certain age, received a mark matching someone else's indicating a perfect match for a relationship. Often times, it would be a name and an intricate depiction of what could represent them. These depictions would fit together like puzzle pieces - a tree and an ax, a pen and a paper, a controller and a console, etcetera.

Jeremy’s own soul mark took up about all of his right forearm - a sword, golden hilt starting at his wrist and steely blue blade stretching down just above his elbow. A name was engraved noticeably into the shining blade in a neat font: _**Michael Jones**_

Before he paid much attention to YouTube, he had no idea why this Michael guy had a sword as what was representing him. Was he a blacksmith? A collector? Maybe he did something with reenactment?

The answer came to him once he began watching Achievement Hunter. It took awhile to get it through his head without practically imploding upon the idea of it, but the math added up; Michael Jones, Mogar, the Rage Quit guy - he was his soulmate.

He absolutely did not spend an entire night yelling into a pillow and nearly crying out of excitement because of that.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Michael was an impatient person with destiny. He wanted to know who the fuck his soulmate was _exactly_ as soon as he could.

Along his left forearm, taking up half of it, was a serrated dagger on a brass knuckle handle. It was small, steel grey, and had a dark engraving of the name _**Jeremy Dooley**_ in the lustrous blade.

In no way did he ever have a negative feeling about his soulmate being a guy, but boy did this guy know how to make him wait. Sure it may have been a bit cheesy, but he really wanted to meet who his perfect match was. Give him hell for making him wait and give him the affection he deserves.

When he had started working for Achievement Hunter, he secretly hoped his soulmate would be a co-worker. Something easy. He saw it happen a couple times in the office; first he saw Ryan come in and match drama mask tattoos with Gavin - one with comedy and one with tragedy - and then he noticed Miles began to hold Kerry’s hand a lot more.

It was unfair to be around so many people who had found their sweethearts.

He could rage quit having a soulmate, right?

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

By the time Jeremy had planned to go to an RTX, he love all hope that Michael was actually his Michael. Trying to spy on his soul mark retrieved hardly a result in his favour.

None of the enhancements and screencaps showed the name written into the weapon emblazoned on the ginger’s arm had matched Jeremy's own name. Perhaps another ‘J’ name. Perhaps a co-worker at Rooster Teeth.

Despite this, Jeremy went to the Achievement Hunter panel with high hopes and a large question...

How do you get hired at Achievement Hunter?

There's one sure-fire answer that guarantees a job, apparently, and Jeremy managed to find it.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

“How can we get a job at Achievement Hunter?” A small man, strong looking man had asked. Another guy, one the smaller of the duo had his hand on the back of, shifted nervously. They seemed pretty serious, seeing through how giddy they were.

After a short joke meeting, if you could call it such, it seemed pre-decided that these two could be hired and they took a seat at a table near Michael's brother. Michael himself could sense the excitement radiating off of them, but he was too busy in thought for a few seconds to register witty remarks. What was that one in the hat named? His channel was Jerem something, right? Like… Jeremy?

Michael's eyes went wide.

His soulmate was the new hire?

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

It was a shame that Jeremy couldn't spend much time around the guys, yet. Sure now and then he'd be thrown into the mix, but nothing was absolutely set in stone about being part of the main crew. It was a dream, but never a guarantee.

He sighed, sitting at his desk editing, and rubbed the blade mark clearly and vibrantly on his arm. Sometimes when he got stressed, he rubble his soul mark gently as if anything to do with his soulmate was soothing. It quelled the bad feeling biting at his ankles.

He never expected someone to come up behind him during this tranquil moment and touch his shoulder as lightly as a feather. It was enough to startle him as much as a jumpscare.

“ _Jesus!_ ” Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin, accidentally scratching his arm. “Don't do that!”

Michael was laughing, lighthearted and thoroughly amused, at the new guy’s scramble. “Dude, calm down! You were zoning, I need to talk to you.”

Jeremy gulped, mind racing through several possible things. _Oh god. What did he do? Did he do something wrong?_

“About what?”

“I think you know.”

“Uhh…. No?”

“Oh come on, I think you do know-”

“Michael, please, just give me a hint or something-”

He groaned. “Your fucking arm, Jeremy! The sword on your arm!”

The workers around them stared, making both boys hush and excuse themselves to get some privacy. Once away from everyone else, they resumed their conversation. The others seemed to go back to work as if it was a normal occurance, though given the fact that this was Achievement Hunter it really wasn't that much of a shock.

In the hall, the duo became more hushed.

“You mean...” Jeremy held out his arm. Even in the dim office hall light, the sword had a gleam of victory. Michael's name emblazoned into the blade was extremely visible. “You mean this?”

Michael playfully swatted the back of his head and held out his own arm, showing off the dagger engraved with Jeremy's name. “You dumbass! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought you were a dead end soulmate!”

“Dead end-?”

“I thought I had your name and you had someone else's…”

In this light, this office, this moment - here and now - Michael looked gentle. He looked handsome, flirty, and sure he usually was beautiful but all of a sudden it was just… _wow_.

A gentle laugh from him brought Jeremy out of the clouds.

“You have a look on your face.”

“Wh-What look?”

“Like you just discovered one of your co-workers you looked up to before the job is actually really your soulmate.”

“Well… yeah. Michael ‘Rage Quit’ Jones is my fucking soulmate!”

Jeremy was pulled under his arm, beaming. He was so happy with the turn of his events. After telling himself for that long that it was a different Michael Jones, that the guy of his dreams was already taken or wouldn't have a matching soul mark, it was true all along. He got his happy ending.


End file.
